


Meeting You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddle, Cute, Drabble, First Hug, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Sweet, Train Station, hug, implied phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Dan and Phil's first moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You

Dan swallowed as he glanced around the train station, his eyes searching out one particular figure. However, he couldn't see them – no flash of colour, no black fringe, nothing to suggest that they were around. A twist of anxiety shot through him, but he tried to push it down: there was nothing to suggest that Phil wasn't coming, nothing at all.

“Excuse me.”

Dan stepped backwards into the wall as an annoyed commuter spoke sarcastically into his ear, and continued to search the area thoroughly. The bag on his shoulder felt suddenly unreasonably heavy, weighed down with tiny gifts for Phil, as well as his camera, wallet and phone.

“Dan?”

The tall boy jumped violently at the sudden noise in his ear, but turned around, a grin splitting his face.

“Phil.”

There was only a second of hesitation before the younger man hurtled himself at the older, grabbing him tightly and hugging him with all of his might, his head buried in Phil's shoulder.

He needn't have worried.

 


End file.
